nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Parasitica
" " is the 23rd episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Sypnosis The episode starts off with the Turtles in the Shellraiser, on another Kraang hunt." While Raph is looking through his screen outside, Mikey quickly comes up behind him and tells him to fire the weapons, which Raph disagrees to. Mikey says that, if he were in charge of the weapons, he would always be firing them. He then goes on to exclaim how he would be destroying every single thing that they pass, from mailboxes to trash cans. Leo says that's precisely why he's not in charge, and tells him to get back to his station and tell him where to go. Mikey obeys and looks at the map, stating that they should turn right...3 blocks ago. The others then let out a long, exasperated sigh... They finally make it to the location that Donnie believes must be the hidden Kraang lab that they've apparently been looking into and studying. Raph immediately wants to trash the place once they get in, but Leo stops him because he has a different plan; To go in there, find out what the Kraang's plot is, and then trash the place if necessary...So, they carefully walk in, though they find the place a complete wreck with countless pieces of robot parts dispersed on the floor. Raph believes that somebody must've beat them to it, but Leo thinks that one of their experiments might've successfully escaped from them and gone rogue. When some diagrams come into view, Donnie notes that the Kraang must've been doing some experiments on arthropods... While the Turtles investigate further, Mikey spins on a desk chair. Donnie states that their equipment still looks good, while he curiously checks out a centrifuge. Mikey then picks up a Kraang-robot head and asks Donnie how big some arthropods are exactly, and he replies that bees would be about 4mm, and wasps would typically be about 6mm. "Then what the heck is that?!?", he exclaims, pointing to the nearby rafters. Suddenly, a very large wasp emerges and starts attacking all of the Turtles. The Turtles dodge it - all except for Raph. He is taken down, until Donatello uses his bo staff to quickly knock the wasp off of him. Then, it goes after Don, but Raph once again attacks from behind, but is smashed into the ceiling instead, then dropped onto the floor... Leo then hits the wasp with his two katanas and it smacks into the wall. It begins to search for them as they hide and try to devise a plan. Mikey suggests that he uses his kusarigama chain to catch it off-gaurd, but Leo denies it, explaining that the insect is simply too strong for such an idea. Mikey asks why they never go along with his plans, and Leo says that it's because they are his plans. The contingency is for Mikey to jump out and start distracting the wasp instead, but then it comes closer and starts chasing him around the room. Mikey dodges one close call after the next, until he eventually becomes so tired that he falls down and the gargantuan wasp tries to sting him, narrowly missing...The others then try to ambush the wasp, but they miss as a result of Mikey not closely following the plan and using his kusarigama. Mikey knocks both the other Turtles and the wasp down, but it then starts frantically flying around the room, taking Mikey along with it. Raph and Donnie then get smacked into the wall once again. Whilst Leo is distracted, the wasp sneaks up behind him, but it is way too quick for Leo to react and he is promptly stung. The wasp continues to fly towards the others before falling to the floor, dead. Mikey says that he tired it out, but Donnie explains that the wasp died due to the loss of it's stinger... Leo angrily exclaims, revealing the enormous stinger lodged into the side of his left arm. "Thanks a lot, Mikey!!", he says as Raph begins to gag at the rather horrid sight. Donnie then harshly removes the stinger, resulting in a small yelp from Leonardo. He assures him that his brother that will be okay, with Leo awkwardly twitching afterward. Donnie becomes intrigued by the wasp's mutation, stating that Mutants like these are usually anthropromorphic. Leo then wanders off and unveils an egg under a newspaper. Mikey is about to break it, but Leo quickly intervenes, and decides to take it back to the lair in his own arms. Raph is reluctant, however, and Mikey offers to carry it. Leo harshly bats him away, though. This confuses Raph even furthermore, but Leo only says that it is extremely fragile before they leave.... Later, they reach home and Leo comes out of the Shellraiser, carrying the egg. He places the egg on a beanbag in the lair, and Donnie is about to dissect it, but Leo tells Donnie to just look at it from further away - and so Donnie decides that he needs to "do something else" in another room and asks if Raph and Mikey would join him in the kitchen. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey are talking in the kitchen about Leo acting totally weird. Raph says that he is obsessed with that egg. Mikey suggests asking Splinter, but Donnie says that he is busy training with April. They decide to try and make Leo come to them, but Leo overhears all of this from Donnie's lab, and he holds his head in pain, as his eyes begin to change and he twitches. Mikey comes in with a box of fresh Pizza, which turns out to only be his own favorite; jellybean, jalapeño, and anchovy pizza. Mikey and his brothers go up to Leo, exclaiming how tasty it is, but it doesn't work. Later, they all watch Space Heroes (once again another episode reflecting their current situation), trying to get Leo back. Mikey later has Leo's issue #1 comic-book of Space Hereos, and he says that, since they are out of regular toilet paper, he'll use the pages, but it still doesn't work. Donnie is very surprised at Leo, and Raph says that he will destroy that egg tonight by himself. Later, Raph goes into Donnie's lab and is about to stab right into the egg, but Leo stops him, taking him to the ground. Then, the two start fighting, until Raph makes one of Leo's katanas hit the ceiling. Leo starts going hard on him, even by biting Raph. Later on, Donnie and Mikey wake up and are waiting for Raph, but he does not show up. They then peer inside Donnie's lab. They see Raph and Leo, who quickly pull out their weapons to start attacking, but they manage lock Leo and Raph in the lab with Mikey's kusarigama. But Donnie realizes that they can still escape through the garage door, so Mikey goes to close it, managing to do it just in time. Later, they do some research on the wasp that they encountered. Donnie believes that it is a parasitic wasp, which apparently infects creatures with a virus that brainwashes it's victim into guarding it's egg. When the egg hatches, the newborn wasp will promptly eat it's guardian. Mikey worries that it will eat them, but Donnie says that he can administer some type of antibody into their system - He just needs a sample of the virus from the egg itself. Suddenly, Leo and Raph manage to escape from the lab and start chasing Donnie and Mikey around. Leo jumps on Donnie and Raph on Mikey, but Mikey is able to use his nunchucks to throw Raph over his himself and into the nearby sewer water. Mikey then incapacitates Leo, and they quickly see that Raph has made off with the egg. Leo then pretends to come back to normal, asking Mikey to untie him, but Donnie stops him, as he tells Mikey to look at Leo's eyes. Leo begins to squirm, as he fights to break free from the chains. Mikey discovers then sees that Donnie got bitten on the shoulder while the latter takes some of Leo's blood for the antidote. While working on the antidote, Donnie tells Mikey how to finish it because he is rapidly running out of time. He then starts to change and he manages to bite Mikey in the forearm as well. Mikey tries to work on the antidote, but he then seemingly falls unconscious. Later, both Leo and Donnie come to Raph, who is guarding the egg, and Donnie says that Mikey has been bitten and has also turned. Mikey later joins them, and then, the egg is about to hatch as Leo, Donnie and Raph drop their weapons and exclaim how glorious it is going to be, but suddenly, Mikey puts the syringes in all of their necks. They begin wondering how he managed to survive. He said that when he got bitten, he was all dizzy, and fainted about 19 times, according to his calculations, then started spinning around a chair, hurting his head to snap out of it and also remembered what Donnie said, and thus, he put his powers of recall to work... While the other Turtles finish hearing his story, Mikey then mentions the potion may also cause drowsiness, and then Donnie, Raph, and Leo pass out at the same time. The egg then hatches, and to Mikey's surprise, 3 wasps come out. When they are all about to consume the other three Turtles, Mikey hits the wasps off with his skateboard, and then he runs to the Shellraiser for cover. The other Turtles soon awaken and come and fight the 3 wasps, until they are all subsequently surrounded. Then, Mikey, still inside the Shellraiser, uses the compressed garbage cannon to take out all 3 wasps, causing them to become gold-colored ooze. Mikey comes out of the Shellraiser, after saving his brothers's lives. Leo and Raph are later seen sweeping up the ooze, and then Leo is angry that Mikey used his Space Hereos comic book as toilet paper. Leo then starts chasing after him - and it concludes with a furious Leo taking his mop on Mikey, ultimately ending the episode... Home video releases ;DVD * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ultimate Showdown External links * Turtlepedia: